The Forsaken
by LifeSkillLogic
Summary: Jaune betrayal oneshot not good at disruptions so for the outfit just look a my profile pic


_

"_Even after all this time they still have no skill in tactics_", where the thoughts of one Jaune D. Law formally Arc as he watched his former friends and teammates fighting a horde of beowolves and ursa. He watched as team RWBY and NPR began to lose energy against the constant onslaught of beasts. Finally Deciding to take pity on them after seeing ruby being charged by the alpha beowolf he dropped from the branch he was standing on.

Ruby Rose was felt one emotion in that moment regret for not helping her best friend and secret crush jaune when he needed her most. As she closed her eyes waiting for her death she heard her friends cry out in shock then a loud crash and utter silence. Once she opened her eyes to say she was shocked by what she say would be an understatement. As she gazed at her savior she shed a tear at what she was witnessing and whispered out his name "Jaune".

Troublesome muttered jaune as he decapitated the alpha in one swift movement with his of his haki covered hand. In that moment all activity came halt. Using the surprise to his advantage he bisected three ursa and shot four beowolves with his all black .45 long colt nicknamed vash after his deceased childhood friend. After killing the last of the grimm he turned around o address the teams. "So what brings you assholes to my MY forest"

RWBY and PNR had been expecting things to be easy when ozpin told them it was a simple retrieval mission to find a doctor. They had not been counting on the large force of grimm that inhabited forest nor was seeing the former arc heir.

Both teams where shocked that the appearance of the man standing in front of them. Blond hair that the moonlight reflected off of giving him an almost ethereal glow. Both ears pierced and his fingers tattooed with life and death. Dressed in black jeans, combat boots, and a black button up shirt leaving the top 3 button unbuttoned giving them a partial view of the toned chest and tattoo hidden beneath covered in a white leopard spotted fur coat over his shoulders. Standing there with his right hand in his pocket and holding a large nodachi in the left while vash sat in his shoulder holster.

Irritated he growled "are you going to answer me or not". Upon hearing him speak the females blushed in embarrassment. Ruby being the first to recover asked with tears in her eyes "is that really you jaune"? In response he simply grunted and glared at the group and in a cold voice that sent shivers down there spines said "no in the fucking tooth fairy".

Yang responded throwing a punch with little power and yelling at him "DON'T SPEAK TO HER LIKE THAT". He simply side stepped and punched her in the stomach causing her to vomit. Jaune looked down at her as she lay vomiting on the forest floor with a look of cold disdain that even weiss would be hard pressed to match and said "I'll speak to her and anyone else however the fuck I like". Pyrrha looked at jaune eyes watering wanting nothing more that to apologize but knew the mission came first said "ozpin sent us to find a doctor living in the forest and from your earlier statement I assume that you".

He stood there thinking and let out a sigh telling her "fine if ozpin sent you it must be important" looking at blake he pointed to yang "help her up so we can go terrorist. Blake nodded numbly shocked at what he just called her. Weiss stared awestruck as blake with assistance from nora helped yang up and began to carry her to the bullhead. She slowly turned to jaune with he rapier ready to strike she froze as he gave her a look daring her to test him. Ren snapped her out of her thoughts with a cough and telling her "we should head out before more grimm arrive. As they all walked to the bullhead one thought ran through all of there minds "_did we turn him into?_

I think im gonna do just oneshots from now own but depending on how i feel i might make this into a full story after i rename and revise birth of a fang.


End file.
